


Lessons in Love

by desirayparker20



Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Angst, Co-workers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Angst, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Multi, Post-Divorce, Slow Romance, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirayparker20/pseuds/desirayparker20
Summary: Fresh out of graduate school--good friends and former classmates, Cassidy Lee and Deidre Powell, both push professional boundaries by becoming involved with fellow (and more seasoned) professors, Professor Charlie Barber and Dr. Kylo Ren. All parties intend to keep things "casual", but of course, nothing is ever that simple--is it?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Barber/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. She's Shy

**Author's Note:**

> The age differences are not too wide or significant: OCs (late 20s), Charlie (late 30s), Kylo (early 30s)

Dee Dee came back into the banquet hall from the bathroom and searched the space for Cassie.

"Hmm..." she said. She shrugged. She walked back to their table and sat in front of her plate of cheese and grapes.

"Are you looking for Professor Lee?" a deep voice asked behind her.

"Oh, shit," Dee Dee whispered with a jump. "Goodness, Dr. Ren. Yes, I am as a matter of fact."

"Charlie's disappeared, too." 

Dr. Kylo Ren sat down beside her with a cup of sparkling cider in his hand.

"Oh, yeah?" Dee Dee responded indifferently. She popped a pepper jack cheese cube into her mouth and swayed to the Christmas music. Recognizing Dr. Ren's lack of response, she froze and looked up at him. " _No_!"

Dr. Ren smirked and tipped back his cup of cider.

* * *

  
"Fuck, I've wanted this for so long," Charlie mumbled.

"You _have_?"

" _Yes_ , I have," he said, almost like he was offended. He grabbed Cassie's jaw with one hand and stared into her eyes. "Don't you see the way I look at you? I see the way you look at me, _that's_ for sure."

Cassie had no response. She just leaned forward and kissed Charlie. He returned her kiss--two pairs of plush lips smashing against each other--tongues tasting each other, his nose pressing against hers. Then, she felt it--the stretch. He'd lifted his hips and plunged himself deep inside of her. And her body opened up for him--only a thin layer of latex separated their flesh.

"Ah..." she gasped softly. Then, she sank the rest of the way.

It had been almost a year. She didn't know if her pussy had sealed itself shut after going so long without sex, or if Charlie was working with a monster. Either way, sounds became trapped in her throat as she sat on his lap--her mind and body getting accustomed to the welcomed intrusion. 

"You feel so good," Charlie whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Bounce for me, Baby. Let me feel those walls..."

She held Charlie's shoulders and bounced up and down. " _Oh, shit_..."

"Fuck!" Charlie groaned. He threw his head back to rest against the cushiony seat. Then, he grabbed at Cassie's breasts and squeezed them over her dress. She pressed them against his face, and he breathed in her scent through the cottony fabric. "You feel good, you look good, you _smell_ good, _fuck_!"

Charlie lost control. He grabbed Cassie's hips and thrust up into her.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, yes, oh, **YES**!" she shouted with her eyes clamped shut. She quickly opened them, bit her lip, and looked around outside. Charlie grabbed her left arm, peeled it from his right shoulder, slowed his thrusts, and kissed her fingers.

"Nobody's out here, Professor," he said. 

The sound of him calling her _Professor_ made her eyes roll back. This was so wrong, but it felt _so_ right. The title made her roll her hips against. Charlie bit _his_ lip this time. His fingers pressed into her flesh and he guided her movement on his proudly erect dick. 

* * *

"They're fucking, Professor Powell," a deep voice boomed behind Dee Dee. She jumped again.

"Can you stop sneaking up on me?" she asked. She'd been standing at the entry door, waiting for Cassie's return. She was certain she could see her car bouncing. Still, she wanted to keep an eye on her.

"You're watching your friend get fucked in her car. Are you a voyeur?" 

" _No_ , I'm just making sure she's okay. This isn't like her. And I'm not--like-- _staring_ or anything. I'm just getting quick check-ins."

"Hmph," Dr. Ren grunted. Dee Dee looked up at him.

"What do you know that I don't know, Dr. Ren?"

"Perhaps a little less. Probably a lot more. Who knows?"

Dee Dee stared at him, then scrunched her brows. " _What_?!"

"I don't know anything, Professor Powell. I know that Charlie likes Professor Lee, and Professor Lee likes Charlie. They've been smiling and making eyes at each other the whole evening, and now they've both disappeared. They're adults. It's not a situation I'd find _myself_ in, but the soul wants what the soul wants."

Dee Dee rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't you wise, Dr. Ren..." Dee Dee said walking away from the door.

"I try not to be, Professor Powell. Wisdom comes with age, not degrees. I like to think that I'm a good thinker."

Dee Dee smiled. "Cassie's just always so shy, you know? This really isn't her thing."

"Shyness is a defense mechanism," Dr. Ren said. "A protective wall of sorts." He held the door open for Dee Dee. 

"You have a degree in psychology, too?" she asked. She stepped into the noisy banquet hall. 

"I'm merely observant, Professor Lee."

Dee Dee nodded and Dr. Ren observed her hips sway left to right--poetry in motion. 


	2. It Pays to Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Charlie divulge some details about the encounter with their friends. // It gets angsty.

**AUGUST**

"I'm Kylo Ren. Dr. Kylo Ren--"

Heads tilted and eyebrows scrunched. 

"Yes, _doctor_. Yes, I am young for a doctor. If you're curious, we can talk about it in private." With that, Kylo took a graceful side-step from the podium and his look-alike followed. 

"I'm Professor Barber--Charles Barber. Just Professor, no doctor. And I...teach theatre. And no, Dr. Ren and I aren't related." 

Chuckles reverberated in the room. Charlie put his hands in his pockets and scooted to his right, following Kylo. 

All of the departments at Coruscant University had gone through some kind of purge and many new professors had been hired. Cassidy Lee and Deidre Powell were among them. The former was set to teach composition and creative writing courses, the latter in tow to teach African-American history.

"Cassie" and "Dee Dee" were a rarity: they'd been friends since high school--just very good acquaintances in those days. They attended different universities for undergrad and with the stroke of some magical wand, they reunited at Logan University as grad students (discovering that they were classmates in a Literature class). From there, they were inseparable, and two years after obtaining the Master's degrees, they applied to Coruscant during the upheaval and both found themselves employed in the Arts and Letters department. 

They sat in a conference room in front of long tables covered with cheese, fruit, and veggie platters, sandwiches, salads, and the old faithful--fruit punch. Every remaining professor in the department stood behind a podium and introduced themselves to the newbies. When Kylo reached the mic, Dee Dee's eyes wandered over to the English division. Cassie caught her glance and smirked. Little did they know, Charlie Barber saw the whole exchange.

* * *

  
**DECEMBER  
  
**(Continuation of Chapter One)  
  
"So?" Kylo asked. 

"So, what?" Charlie responded. The two tall professors walked side-by-side on the way to their cars. 

"Was it good? Bad? Fun? Tame?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kylo."

"Yes, you do, Charlie. We're all adults. Just answer this: was it worth risking your academic integrity?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and nodded. "We both got something out of it. I don't feel bad about it. Yet."

Silence befell them as they neared their cars. 

"Only wish it was a little longer," Charlie added softly. 

"Did you buy a cock ring, yet?" 

" _No_ , Kylo. I haven't bought a cock ring, yet. And if I had, are you suggesting I should have worn it to a university Christmas party, Kylo?"

"It pays to be prepared," Kylo answered. "You had a condom, didn't you?"

"Yes, I had a condom," Charlie said. They reached their similar cars--Charlie to his fairly new black Lexus, Kylo to his old red one.

"See? Preparation."

Charlie held his door handle before pulling it--staring at Kylo in bewilderment. "It's standard to be prepared with a condom, Kylo. Not a fucking cock ring. Should I carry a fleshlight around with me, too?"

"If your partner is into it, I think so," Kylo responded. He opened his door and climbed inside. "See you Monday."

* * *

"I'm just shocked, that's all," Dee Dee said in the passenger's side of Cassie's car. She glanced over her shoulder and sniffed the air behind them. 

"Jesus, Dee Dee," Cassie mumbled, embarrassed. She rolled down the windows and felt Dee Dee's eyes on her. "What?!" 

Dee Dee chuckled. "You're not going to give me _any_ details?"

"What kind of details would you like?"

"I mean...was that thang, thangin'?" Dee Dee asked. Cassie laughed and pursed her lips. Then, she nodded.

"That thang was in fact, _thangin'_!" 

Dee Dee kicked her feet and squealed. "But did he know how to _use_ it?"

"It was decent, considering the circumstances."

"Hey." Dee Dee gestured the "zipped-lips" signal. "No more questions from me. That's all the detail I need."

* * *

Cassie dropped Dee Dee off at her apartment, then made her way to hers.

Beaming the entire time, she showered and ran lotion and body butter over her skin. Too tired to re-twist her coils, she slipped her handy silk case onto her pillow, climbed into bed, and spread her thighs to let the lingering sensation of Charlie's dick inside of her breathe. Suddenly, a knot formed in her stomach. Her heart began to pound. Scenarios played in her mind.

 _"Professor Lee, I'd like to see you in my office this evening,"_ she heard the head of the English department say.

" _I heard that she fucked Professor Barber in her **car**_ ," a conjured-up voice whispered.

Then, the most painful scenario entered her mind. 

" _Good morning, Professor Lee_ ," she envisioned Charlie saying before he continued down a hallway and left her alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was a very short chapter, the plan is to have chapter three up within three days! Hope you're enjoying it so far!


	3. Elixir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a weekend of battling obsessive and anxious thoughts, Monday brings Cassie some much-needed assurance--and the next Friday brings her some...relief. Meanwhile, things are getting interesting between Dee Dee and Dr. Ren.

**LATE AUGUST (FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL)**

After a short meeting with the dean, Dr. Jason Dean (yes), Charlie made his way through the quiet third-floor hallway of the Nabine Arts & Letters building. 

_ "At the end of the semester, your final will be a revision of your paper. This time, instead of a ten-page maximum, I expect a ten-page  **minimum** . Use some of your down-time to read. Several authors and creators are scheduled to speak on this campus. Other students will be producing short films. There will be dance recitals, workshops, plays. There's even room to sit in on other classes and lectures..." _

Cassie spoke to her full class in room 3001. Charlie walked past the room, peeked in on his way past, and slowed his steps. 

_ "Of course, I won't require that any of you attend something outside of this class to pass. Many of you are taking this class because you have to, but at least a handful of you are taking it because you **want** to. Because you want to be a **writer**. So, again, while I'll make no requirements that you attend a workshop or a dance recital, or a play--I plan to attend as many events as my schedule allows--and I expect to see some of your faces at some of them. The only limits to creative writing are the ones we place on ourselves. Don't block yourself by deciding that your own little world is enough." _

Cassie looked beyond her class and out of the door just in time to see Charlie peering inside of the room. He smiled, nodded, and walked away. Cassie cleared her throat and fought back a smile.

_"Okay, let's turn to page three of your syllabus..."_

* * *

Monday. The weekend after. 

Cassie had downed probably three gallons of coffee between Saturday and Sunday as she graded papers--hoping to get as much out of the way as she could. Classes were over but it was Finals Week. Thankfully, she didn't have any final exams to give, but she still met with students to discuss extended deadlines, revisions, and potential extra credit. She'd told herself that she wasn't going to be the asshole professor who gave out deadlines and didn't budge, but now, she was regretting it. And speaking of regret…

It didn’t help that she’d spent a large portion of the weekend freaking out over her encounter with Charlie. Would he be done with her? Did he have a bet to try to fuck one of the new professors? Was he one of those guys who'd "always wanted to fuck a "big girl"? Would he start calling her a "chocolate goddess" or some dumb shit?  Was she now one more pearl on a string of faculty, or people in general, who got fucked by Charlie Barber? 

The obsessive thoughts made her wish she was downing chamomile tea or fucking liquid Benadryl as opposed to coffee.  She kept phone and text conversions short and held an anxiety-riddled retreat in her apartment.

In between Monday's meetings with students and Dean Dr. Dean (she never called him that to his face), Cassie rushed to "Coruscant Row"--a block of restaurants, cafes, and hangout spots--to grab something from Starlucks.

"Cassie?" a voice called to her. The store was fairly empty--especially for Finals Week. No students--or professors--pumping caffeine into their bloodstream. Just three people stood in both lines, six patrons total--seven including Cassie. A couple of students were scattered here and there, and in the corner...was Charlie. 

Cassie turned around and almost melted in the middle of the floor. She smiled, waved, and turned back around to face the line. _“Why are you so fucking awkward?”_ she thought to herself. But she didn't have the gall to turn back around. Not yet. She needed to let her awkward greeting dissipate, first.

Finally, she reached the cashier and ordered a gingerbread latte and a gingerbread biscotti. When she stepped to the side to wait, Charlie was gone. 

**OVER IN THE NABINE ARTS & LETTERS BUILDING**

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Dee Dee looked up from the sheet of paper before her--dotted with ghastly red marks. Did the kid even bother to crack open the textbook?

“Dr. Ren…”

“There are pastries in the break room,” Kylo said.

Dee Dee smiled. “Thanks for letting me know. Where are they from?”

“I don’t know. Dr. Jones brought them in. Would you like me to bring you one?”

Dee Dee raised an eyebrow. “No, thanks. I actually need to get these tests graded before my next exam.” Her eyes fell back down to the page. “The last thing I need is to try something sweet and crave more.”

“ _Hmm_ …” Kylo hummed. Dee Dee’s eyes shifted back in his direction. His eyes were narrowed and his lips tight. He shook his head and blinked. “In that case, I’ll leave you to your papers, Professor Powell.”

Kylo disappeared from the door and Dee Dee exhaled. 

And clenched. 

  
**CORUSCANT ROW**

Cassie made her way across the street with her Starlucks purchases. The coffee shop was on one corner of the popular campus street (its postal name actually being "Braker Street"). Directly across from Starlucks was the Max Rebo Theater. As Cassie approached the theater’s entry, she recognized Charlie pacing outside, smoking a cigarette. She internally froze but played it cool--taking normal steps in his direction.

“Hey, Cassie,” Charlie said, stepping in front of her.

“Charlie,” she greeted him again. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” he said. He turned his head to blow out smoke. “I’m great, actually. How about you? Are you okay?”

Cassie nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Doin’ alright. Just…” she held up her coffee and biscotti cookie. “Just, grabbin’ a little Starlucks.”

“Are we okay?” Charlie asked suddenly. “I haven’t, uh...made you uncomfortable, have I?”

“Me? Oh, no, no, no. And you? Have I made you...uncomfortable?”

“No, no, no,” Charlie replied, his pitch rising. “Not at all.”

Cassie mentally exhaled a sigh of relief. Charlie took long strides around Cassie and stuffed his cigarette into the outdoor ashtray. “In fact…”

Cassie’s ears perked up. 

“I was hoping uh…”

She waited for him to finish his statement. Charlie put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. “Hoping that we could do it again…”

Cassie looked to her left, then her right, and smiled. Heat rushed to her cheeks and she smiled. 

“Couldn’t we get in trouble for stuff like this?”

Charlie looked to his left, nodded, and put his attention back on Cassie. “The worse that could happen is that they move one of us. If we’re found out.”

“Well, I--”

“Only if you want to,” Charlie interrupted. “You know, I’m cool if you’re uncomfortable. I understand.”

The feeling of Charlie inside of her pulsed between her thighs like an alarm. **“YOU WANT TO. YES, YOU WANT TO!”**

“My place or yours?” she asked. 

* * *

  
**THURSDAY NIGHT**   
  


“I mean, are you just going to fuck?” Dee Dee asked, her voice blaring through the speaker of Cassie's smartphone. 

“I mean, I guess so, but I still want to look cute, you know?”

“You got a sweater dress?”

Cassie opened her closet and browsed the clothes hanging inside. “I don’t think so. I’ve got a cardigan.”

“Okay. Surprise him. Nice top, a pair of jeans, boots, cardigan. Bam! Your freak-wear underneath.”

“I mean, the freak wear is a given. I just don’t want to walk into his place wearing jeans, thinking we’re just gonna fuck, and he’s sitting there in his professor gear with steak and lobster and shit. But at the same time, I don’t want to put on a nice dress and get there and he’s got sweats and a T-shirt on.”

“Girl, look. How about this. Wear what makes _Cassie_ feel cute because _Cassie_ wants to be fuckin’ cute. Then let him rip that shit off. Or nicely peel it away. He gives me “nicely peel it away” energy."

**FRIDAY NIGHT**   
  


Cassie had slipped into an [off-the-shoulder midi-dress](https://www.fashionnova.com/products/sees-me-through-ruched-midi-dress-black). She braved the cold and opted not to put on stockings or tights. Her newly pedicured feet rested in the shape of simple black pumps. She put Charlie’s address in her navigator and took the twenty-minute drive to [his apartment](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/3024-Tilden-St-NW-102-Washington-DC-20008/2077500171_zpid/?). The neighborhood was somehow busy and quiet at the same time. Everyone’s lights were on; music could be heard from someone’s house--but the street was eerily quiet. Cassie took a deep breath, climbed out of her car, and walked to Charlie’s building. Then, she stood in the entrance and texted him.

Within two minutes, Charlie was barging through a heavy door. A red, long-sleeved shirt clung to his body. He wore jeans and brown dress boots. Cassie started to feel uneasy, but Charlie pulled her into his body for a hug.

“Hey. I told you to call me when you were five minutes away,” he said. He slid his key card beside the heavy door and guided her inside. An elevator was on the left and the door to a stairwell on the right, but Charlie led her down the hallway.

“My apologies, I forgot,” Cassie said with a smile. 

“Are you parked far?” he asked, pushing the door to apartment 102 open.

“Not too far.” Cassie stepped inside and stood in the middle of the small foyer.

“We’ve had some break-ins in the neighborhood. I don’t want you getting out of the car by yourself.” His eyes were fixed on her back as he closed and locked his door. When Cassie faced him, she caught his serious gaze. She nodded. 

“I won’t let it happen again.”

“Good,” he said. He wrapped his arms around her waist, whirled her around, and pulled her close. Their lips crashed together and he walked with her into his living room. Immediately, Cassie was met with a warmth that could only come from a fireplace.

“You’re not wasting any time, are you?” she asked playfully. Indeed, a fire roared behind them. 

“No, I’m not,” Charlie responded with a smile. He pushed lips back to hers and led her to his bedroom, helping her out of her coat along the way. “Haven’t been able to get you out of my head all week.”

The backs of Cassie’s knees hit a firm mattress. The bedroom smelled of fresh laundry and cinnamon--and it was as warm as the living room.

“Really?” she asked, tugging at his shirt. He pulled the shirt and undershirt over his head.

“Really.” He tugged on the skirt of her dress and helped her lift it toward her head, almost revealing her lacy pink bra and panties set.

“Wait, wait,” she said. Charlie let go and Cassie pulled off her glasses.

“Sorry,” he chuckled. He took the glasses from her and placed them on his dresser behind him. She noticed a plug-in wax melt warmer beside it. Cinnamon. Then, Cassie also pulled off her hoop earrings and stepped out of her pumps. 

“Keep those on,” Charlie demanded. “For now.”

Cassie raised an eyebrow and stepped back into her shoes. She sat on the bed and lifted her dress. Charlie stepped out of his shoes and started to help Cassie with her dress.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, once he saw her bra and panty set. He tossed the dress to the floor, gently pushed her back, kissed her on the lips, and created a trail of soft kisses down her body. “You smell so good.” 

Once he reached her belly button, he stuck his tongue out and licked a long, pointed-stripe up her body--resting in her cleavage. He pulled down one of the cups of her bra and pulled her nipple into his mouth. Cassie moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Then, he massaged her other breast. 

“Let me take it off," she whispered.

Charlie sat up, allowing Cassie to do the same. She reached behind her back, unsnapped her bra, and let it fall to the floor. Then, she fell back onto the firm bed and Charlie straddled her again. He massaged her full breasts, then leaned down to draw her brown nipple back into his mouth. As she ran her fingers through his hair, he lavished her smooth breasts with kisses, licks, and sucks. But soon, she grew anxious. She lifted her leg and planted her heel against his mattress, and he ran his palm against the limb.

“You ready to cum in my mouth?” he asked.

“Oh, fuck,” Cassie whimpered. Her clit began to throb. “Only if let me feel you in my throat, first.”

Charlie smirked, stood up, and undid his pants. Before pulling them down, he retrieved a condom from his pocket, tossed it on the bed, then pulled down the denim with his briefs. Finally, they got to see each other in some light. His dick--pinkish like his lips--bounced up and down, then rested at its center. 

Cassie sat up, and with little hesitation, wrapped her lips around the head. 

“Mmm. Did you miss me as much as I missed you?” Charlie asked. Cassie looked up at him with innocent eyes and nodded her head “yes”. Charlie tilted his head back, then looked back down at her. He rubbed her cheek.

“I’ve thought about your tight pussy every morning and every night since last week…”

Cassie’s eyes closed and she moaned. 

“Thought about how your tits were bouncing in my face when you were riding the shit out of me..."

“Fuck,” Cassie muttered after pulling away. She stroked his length, rubbing her saliva all over it, then drew him back in. She inhaled as much of him as she could, drowning him in her spit--letting him feel the hum of her throat as she gagged on his tip.

“Fuck, I need to feel you,” Charlie grumbled. He held Cassie’s chin, pulled himself away, and kissed her. “Lay back.”

Cassie scooted back on the bed and pressed her back against it--his red comforter filling her peripheral views. He pulled down her panties, held up her right leg, and kissed the side of her pump. Then, he kissed her ankle. He knelt between her legs, pushed them both back, and with the same lack of hesitation she possessed, he planted his lips against her labia and slid his tongue along the slowly-spreading slit.

He let a heavy drop of saliva slicken her clit, then he swirled it all around the stiff bud. He sucked it dry, then got it wet again. He flicked his tongue against it like a snake and used that hot tongue to fuck her dripping hole. Her moans enticed him, her squirms challenged him--making him press her legs back further to receive his tongue lashing. 

“Shit, I’m about to cum!” she whispered. She grabbed his hair and fucked his face, feeling his lips, tongue, and even his nose against her folds. Cassie gushed all over his face, and he pulled away--lips glistening with her juice. Then, he hurriedly slipped the condom on. 

“Are you going to cum on my dick, too?” he asked, slapping her sensitive clit with his silky head. 

“Mm-hmmm…”

“You are?” he asked.

“Yeah…”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“You promise, what?”

“I promise I’ll cum on your dick.”

At that, Cassie felt a sudden fullness below her navel. She gripped the sheets and squealed toward the ceiling. Charlie rested inside of her for a few seconds, then he massaged her walls with moderate, but passionate strokes. 

“Oh, God…” she whimpered.

“Fuck, you feel so good…”

“Oh, fuck. So do you,” Cassie groaned seductively. She sat up on her elbows and planted her feet on his bed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“You want me to go deep?”

“Go deep, Baby.”

Charlie grabbed the backs of Cassie’s knees--making her fall back down. He crossed her legs at the ankles and held them in the air. The heels of her pumps pointed to the ceiling. He wrapped his arm around her shins and fucked into her deep. He glanced around her legs to watch her face contort. Her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth sat agape. Her breasts bounced with each stroke, and with nowhere to run, she gripped his sheets again. Her beautiful moans echoed throughout the bedroom. 

“Fuck…” Charlie moaned. He halted his thrust.

“You okay?” Cassie asked.

“...yeah.”

He tightened his grip around her legs and pushed back inside of her, then sat still again. Cassie heard him take a deep breath.

“Are you about to cum?” she asked.

Charlie chuckled and rested his head against her ankle. “Just give me a second.”

“If you gotta cum, you gotta cum…” Cassie said.

“So you can tell your friends I’m a minute man?”

Cassie laughed and wiggled under Charlie, fighting for friction. “I’ll only be mad if we don’t have a second round.”

Charlie smirked. “How do three rounds sound?”

“Even better.”

Charlie let Cassie’s legs down, then rested his body over hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he worked her open with slow, sweet strokes. Their lips collided again, he held on to her curls. Then, the movement of his hips began to stagger. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Cassie whispered. 

Charlie’s eyes rolled and he rested inside of her. Cassie felt him throbbing inside of her, and she applied gentle touches to his bare shoulders. He rolled over beside her to catch his breath. Then, Cassie sat up and kissed his forehead. She left a wet trail from the space between his eyes, down his nose, and onto his lips. 

“Sit on my face,” he said, still catching his breath.

Cassie’s eyebrows lifted. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Charlie responded, bending his fingers in a “come here” motion. 

Cassie did as requested. She held on to the headboard and lowered herself onto Charlie’s face. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and ate her warm pussy as though it were his last meal. She moaned and hummed over him--giving into pleasure with little bounces against his lips. Her favorite part was when he sucked her clit--because he’d make it loud. He hummed into her pussy and slathered it with his warm saliva--and made sure she heard every move that his hot tongue made. 

Suddenly, he let go of one of her thighs, causing her to grip the headboard tighter. Cassie felt two of his thick fingers stretching her open again. He reattached his lips to her clit and licked, sucked, and fingered her to her screaming, breathless, and luscious release. A tongue coated with her sweet cum, he licked her through to the very end, until she nearly mushed his face to get him away.

Cassie fell over beside Charlie and took slow, quiet breaths. Then, Charlie sat up and ran his tongue over her lips. Cassie caught his tongue and engaged him in a wet, passionate kiss--two mouths blending a concoction of their saliva and her intoxicating elixir. 


	4. Lady Powell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the grocery store turns into something more for Dee Dee.

**THE DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS** **  
** **  
** “I had the most gratifying sexual experience of my fucking life on Christmas Eve,” Dee Dee said.

Cassie almost tripped on her own two feet when she whirled around and watched Dee Dee close her door. Once it was locked, she rested against it like a soap opera actress. 

“Better than Ajay? Or was it Ajay?”

“It wasn’t Ajay,” Dee Dee said softly. 

“Who was it, then?” Cassie asked, putting her pocketbook and laptop bag in one of Dee Dee’s dining chairs. 

“My thighs still hurt…”

“Do I know them?”

“I can still feel his dick in my fucking stomach.”

“Deidre?!” Cassie called firmly. Dee Dee shook out of her trance. “Who the hell was it?”

* * *

  
  
**CHRISTMAS EVE**

_ “When the bells ring and the horns all blow, _

_ and the couples we know are fondly kissing.  _

_ Will I be with you or will I be among the missing?  _

_ Maybe it’s much too early in the game... _

_ Oh, but I thought I’d ask you just the same: _

_ What are you doing New Year’s...New Year’s Eve?” _

Dee Dee never could put it into words  _ why _ it bothered her when she worked in retail. Nothing made her eyes roll harder as a cashier than seeing customers lined up outside of a store ten, twenty minutes before it was supposed to open. Maybe it was because you always had that one who would see people gathered and still tug at the door, anyway--some going as far as to say, “ _ My  _ watch says 9:00.” 

What was the rush? Neither the store nor its products were going anywhere.

Now, she was older and on the other end. It was Christmas Eve, but what is Christmas Eve to a professor? Especially a first-time one? She had more papers to read, plans to reconfigure, and grades to get in. And she **didn’t** want to wait until the last minute. So, like the customers who once frustrated her--like her parents and grandparents who urged her to pick up her pace when she wanted to frolic in store aisles--she was standing outside of Jimmy’s Tradepost five minutes before opening time, glancing at the time on her phone every thirty seconds and wondering why time didn’t bend for her.

All she  _ needed _ was sweet potatoes. Aunt Birdie was the family’s Sweet Potato Pie queen, but she’d come down with the flu. Dee Dee’s pie being a surprise hit two Christmases ago, she knocked Grandma Jean out of the second spot on the Coleman Family Sweet Potato Pie ranking. But Grandma Jean didn’t mind--frankly, she’d grown increasingly tired of making anything that involved peeling a bunch of tubers. 

Sweet potatoes--that was all Dee Dee needed. But she actually made Jimmy's Tradepost her destination because of the things she wanted: Wine. Tea. Chocolates. Cheesecake. Meats and cheeses. A Lobster Roll. Dee Dee wanted to spoil herself on Christmas Eve--and she’d spend top dollar to do it. No treats from Bargain Hut. No. She was going to drop money on the “good shit”. 

Holiday music blasted over the speakers and dozens of customers roamed the store during its earliest hours. Dee Dee got what she wanted and needed, and made her way to self-checkout with her ID (she'd need it for the wine). Then, she rolled through the vestibule and froze when a tall, familiar figure in sweatpants, a hoodie, and a pair of sneakers strolled in her direction. He smiled.

“Good morning, Professor Powell.”

Dee Dee cleared her throat and silently begged the butterflies in her stomach to relax.

“Good morning, Dr. Ren,” she said. She scooted her cart over to get away from the entrance. “Doing some last-minute Christmas shopping today?”

“Not really,” Kylo responded. Dee Dee got a glance at his attire and met his eyes again. “I’m only here to satisfy a craving.”

“What kind of craving?”

“A burger with fries.”

Dee Dee chuckled. “You didn’t want to just go to Burger House or McDevin's?”

Kylo shook his head. “No, I need something a bit more... _satisfying_ , I guess you could say.”

Goosebumps lifted over Dee Dee’s skin. 

“Fresh meat, fresh cheese. A burger to rival any Michelin restaurant.”

“Ah,” Dee Dee nodded, an eyebrow raised. “I’d like to taste such a burger someday.”

Kylo blushed and bit into his bottom lip. A brief silence befell them, and he looked into Dee Dee's eyes. “Would you be offended if I offered to make “someday”, today?”

Dee Dee’s heart skipped a beat. She blinked. _Did she hear him right?_ Kylo shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Professor Powell. That was very unprofessional of me. I--”

“Are you trying to fuck me, Dr. Ren?” Dee Dee asked.

Kylo put his hands up and lowered his head. “I’m sorry, Professor, that--”

“Because if you are it’s about fucking time you asked.”

Kylo froze and tilted his head. Then, they both shared a hushed laugh. “Well, why didn’t you ask  _ me _ , Professor Powell?”

“Because I’m a lady, Dr. Ren.”

Kylo laughed. “Well, _Lady_ Powell. Shall I be a gentleman and bring my groceries to your place?”

Dee Dee tilted her head and contemplated the question.  “How about you be a gentleman and tell me where  _ you _ live, so I can text your address to my sister in case I go missing.”

His eyebrows scrunched. “That was very dark, Professor." 

He shook his head. "Do you have a pen and paper in that large handbag of yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referenced Music: "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" - Ella Fitzgerald (1960) (Written by Frank Loesser, published in 1947)


	5. Neurotransmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right away, Dee Dee learns that sex is never "just sex" with Dr. Ren. And it probably never will be.

"I don't smell beef," Dee Dee said strolling through the apartment. 

Kylo smiled at her audacity. She didn't even bother to wait for him to invite her in.

"I didn't know what temperature you'd prefer," he said, pulling her coat away from her shoulders. Her jeans hugged her just right, as did her sweater. 

"I guess I should have called," she said, whirling around to watch him hang up her coat. 

"It would be better if we ate after, anyway," he said, looking her up and down. Blood rushed to Dee Dee's cheeks and she turned back around to observe Kylo's house. It was very well put together--beautiful light wooden floors, leather furniture. It looked like the kind of a house a pair of financially stable grandparents would live in for decades. 

"You have a beautiful house," Dee Dee said softly. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist. The sensation made her shudder. 

"Thank you," Kylo said. He planted a kiss against her jawline, then her neck. Dee Dee turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then, she pushed a strand of his hair back.

"That was pitiful," he said. 

"What was pitiful?"

"That kiss."

"What kind of kiss were you expecting?" Dee Dee asked eyebrow raised. 

Kylo stared at her lips, then looked into her eyes--deeper and browner than his. He leaned in, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against hers. Then, he put his hand against her cheek. Dee Dee tensed a little, then held on to Kylo's waist and let her eyes close.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, pulling away. 

"No," Dee Dee answered shyly. "I've just never been much of a kisser."

Kylo raised an eyebrow, took Dee Dee's hand, and led her to his bedroom. Immediately, Dee Dee took off her glasses and placed them on his nightstand. Then, she tugged at the bottom of her sweater but Kylo caught her hand.

"Let me..."

He kissed her on the lips again, then pulled the sweater up and over her head. He held her hips and pulled her toward him as he backed into his bed and sat down. A kiss on her lower abdomen--left side, right side, middle. Then, he took Dee Dee's hand and led it to his clean, white T-shirt. Dee Dee followed his lead and hastily pulled the shirt up.

"Are you in a rush?" Kylo asked once his shirt was tossed on the floor. Dee Dee shook her head "no".

"No. Why?"

"You're moving so fast."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"I didn't notice. Sorry."

"It's alright," Kylo said. He played with the button of her jeans and finally worked it loose.

"I'm just...I'm just used to...you know. Jumpin' right to it," Dee Dee said. 

"If you have nowhere to go, Professor Powell..."

"Deidre..."

Kylo let his fingers trail over Dee Dee's mound, plump under her jeans. "If you have nowhere to go, Deidre--we don't have to "jump right to it". I've wanted you in my bed for months..."

"Is that so?" Dee Dee asked, running her fingers through Kylo's hair.

"It's very so," he replied. He pulled down her pants zipper. 

"Tell me," Dee Dee said. She pushed Kylo back and straddled him. He rested his hands on her hips again. "How many other professors have you wanted to get in your bed? You and your best friend, Professor Barber?"

"None for me," Kylo answered.

"And Professor Barber?"

"I don't speak for him." Kylo ran his fingers up her belly and rested them over her breasts--the cups of her bra silky in his hands.

"What, do you two have a "bros before hoes" pact?"

Kylo pressed his fingers into Dee Dee's waist. "Are we going to talk or are we going to do this?"

"I'm sorry. Let's do this..."

* * *

  
It wasn't even noon yet. "All was calm and all was bright," as the song says. Dee Dee was stretched across Kylo's bed, naked and vulnerable. Several realizations hit her at once. First of all, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had sex in the morning--did she ever? Kylo's blinds were open, as were the curtains. Almost as if he could sense her nervousness, Kylo kissed her on the lips again, then pushed his lips against various spots on her face. 

"Do you not want to do this?" he asked. He held his body weight over her in a pushup stance.

"I do," Dee Dee answered. "But..."

"But what?" he asked. He leaned down and kissed her neck. 

"I'm not used to this," she said. "You're being all... _tender_...right now."

Kylo gazed into Dee Dee's eyes, then he sat on his knees and opened her legs. "I take everything seriously, Deidre."

He ran his right hand up her thigh. His fingers teased her plump labia, fingerprints grazing the trimmed hairs. Then, he spread the lips open with his index and middle finger, exposing her clit to the air.

"I know," she said, clit beginning to throb.

"Even sex. So, what are you used to? Quick sex? Drunken sex? Sex in a car, like Cassidy and Charlie?"

"All of the above," Dee Dee mumbled. Suddenly, she felt her walls being stretched. She inadvertently sucked Kylo's finger(s?!) into her pussy and moaned. He nodded.

"That all can be wonderful. But whenever _I_ have sex..." Kylo moved his fingers in and out of Dee Dee's tight hole. "I make each time memorable. I take my time. It sends such a glorious rush to my brain, to feel someone's skin against mine...to watch someone's face contort under my power..."

"Oh, fuck," Dee Dee whimpered. 

Never taking his fingers out, Kylo rested beside her and stared at her face as he worked her open. "I like to feel a woman--or a man's--silky walls on my fingers. Actually _feel_ them."

Dee Dee squealed when a third finger entered her. Kylo smiled.

"That was a beautiful sound. My brain _needs_ little things like that. I want to hear you do that again at some point today..."

He leaned down to kiss her shoulder, then he kissed the top of her breast. 

"And I'm not a selfish lover. I'm going to make sure my tongue goes into every hole you possess. I want that beautiful brain of yours to feel the same rush mine feels..." he continued. "And when I stretch you open with this--"

Kylo looked down at his crotch, and Dee Dee did the same. Her head fell back and her eyes nearly rolled into her brain at the sight. 

"I'm not only going to make you feel good, but I'm going to be very vocal about what your beautiful little pussy is doing to me..."

"Oh, my fucking shit," Dee Dee said with exasperation. They hadn't even done much and she felt as though she'd been hiking a mountain. "Please just fuck me, Dr. Ren. After all of that, just stick it right inside of me, _please_."

Kylo laughed and pulled his fingers out. He pressed them to her lips. Dee Dee opened her mouth and tasted herself on Kylo's fingers.

"Did you hear what I said, Deidre?" he asked warmly. "I take my time. You'll get him soon enough."

Kylo sat up again, pushed Dee Dee's legs back, and held them up by the backs of her knees. Then, he pointed his tongue and rolled it from the very top of her clit, to the pointed end. He slithered down further, gathered her sticky arousal, and smeared it over her clit.

"And please call me Kylo."

Finally, flicked his tongue against her as though every nerve in her stiff bud was exposed--and needed watering. 


	6. Push Your Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee Dee recounts her time with Dr. Ren and Cassie has dinner with Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty talk. Butt play.

Cassie's eyes were trained on Dee Dee, as though she were watching a suspense movie. She popped a piece of orange chicken into her mouth, straight from the carton.  
  
"He...he ate me out..." Dee Dee started. She smiled and closed her eyes, remembering the swirl of Kylo's tongue up, down, in, and around her sticky center. "He ate me out...like...like a fucking starved man."  
  
Chills went down Cassie's spine, and the memory of Charlie's tongue flashed in her mind (and between her legs). 

"His fingers are fucking huge."  
  
Cassie laughed. "I bet they are. Like his twin, Charlie."  
  
Dee Dee's eyes rolled back. “He lubed 'em up and put _two_ of them in my ass."  
  
Cassie's eyes widened. "Phew."  
  
"He talked me through most of it..."  
  
  
 ** _"Has this beautiful asshole gone untouched?"  
_**  
 **"Kinda...I've played with it..." _  
_**  
 **Kylo smiled and looked down at the sight before him--a throbbing pussy awaiting his touch, as he ran light circles around her tight asshole with the tip of his index finger.  
**  
 _ **"May I do more than play with it this afternoon?"  
  
**_  
"He had me all over that damned bed, girl. Stretched out, on my knees, hanging _off_ the fucking bed. He even massaged my scalp while he had me in missionary! I didn't know _what_ the fuck to do!"  
  
"How in the hell did he manage to start doing that?" Cassie asked.  
  
"I don't know, sis! He was doing all types of different shit that I'm not used to!!!" Dee Dee responded with high volume.   
  
  
**"What are you doing?" Dee Dee asked. Kylo had pressed her down onto her stomach and was admiring her body--every inch. He'd ran his fingertips down her back and over her ass. He planted kisses against her skin, and finally, flicked his tongue against the backs of her knees.  
**  
 ** _"How does that feel?"_ he asked.  
**  
 **It was...pleasant. "It feels nice. Different."  
**  
 **Licks turned into nibbles and bites and were accompanied by two fingers pushing past her plump pussy lips and into her stretched and juiced hole.  
  
**  
"Your knee caps? Okay. I'm starting to get a little worried now," Cassie interrupted.   
  
"It is an erogenous zone, Cass!"   
  
**"Oh, fuck," Dee Dee whimpered. Kylo stopped moving. "No, keep going."  
**  
 ** _"Relax your mind,"_ Kylo said, slipping more of his latex-sheathed dick into Dee Dee's asshole. _"Imagine the sight that I'm seeing. A beautiful woman stretched out on a bed. Creamy thighs spread, plump lips spread because she's so aroused--her sweet juice leaking out of pretty little pussy..."  
_**  
 **"I'm going to fucking die..." Dee Dee whispered. Her eyes rolled back.  
  
**  
"He talks like a fanfic smut character," Cassie said.  
  
Dee Dee pressed her lips together and nodded--tears welling in her eyes. "He does. _He does_..."  
  
"You're a whole fool," Cassie laughed.  
  
"So. What's going on with you and Charlie. Have you two talked since...?" Dee Dee raised an eyebrow and took a bite of her egg roll.  
  
Cassie smiled and shrugged. "Well, he said he wanted to hang out when he comes back."  
  
Charlie had gone to Los Angeles for a few days to see his son and was scheduled to return home on the 27th. He'd texted Cassie on Christmas Day, asking if she wanted to come back to his place for dinner. Of course, she said yes.

* * *

“Do you need a hand?”   
  
Charlie smirked. “No. Just relax.”  
  
Cassie raised an eyebrow as she sipped on her glass of champagne--hip rested against the counter. She and Charlie exchanged smirks and giggles as she “relaxed” and watched him bounce back and forth--stirring the contents of his slow cooker, checking on the cornbread in the oven. He could have just bought some fucking cheese cubes from the Kraft section, but he’d bought blocks of fresh cheese and stood beside Cassie, cubing the dairy delights himself and placing them onto a cutting board with tiny raw vegetables and dips. Cassie reached for a piece of broccoli, but Charlie swatted her knuckles with the flat side of his knife.  
  
“Ow!”  
  
“Be patient,” he said with a boyish smile.   
  
Cassie placed her champagne glass on the counter and leaned in Charlie’s direction, pressing her breasts against his shoulder. “What if I don’t want to be patient?”  
  
Charlie didn’t look away from his cutting. His eyebrows lifted and he cleared his throat. Finally, he responded--voice firm, clear, and deep. “Are you sure you want to unlock this door, Cassidy?”  
  
“What door?” she asked, rubbing his back. He looked into her eyes, then looked back down. _Chop_.  
  
“I held back last time…”  
  
Cassie’s heart skipped a beat. “You did?”  
  
Charlie didn’t respond. _Chop_.   
  
“Well, now I’m curious…” she said. She ran her fingers up and down his shoulder. Charlie grunted and shook his head.  
  
“It’s almost ready, Cassie. Go sit down.”  
  
Cassie and Charlie talked about their holidays over turkey black bean chili with cornbread. They nibbled on bite-sized veggies and cheeses and talked as if they’d known each other for years. After dinner, they sat on the sofa and watched a little television until they fell asleep. As Cassie floated in her dream world, she felt the faint touch of fingers against her leg. Slowly, she opened her eyes to the sight of Charlie sitting beside her--his eyes narrowed and his fingers spread wide, running up and down her bare leg.  
  
“What time is it?” she asked with a yawn.   
  
“Do you have somewhere to be?”  
  
Cassie settled herself back onto the throw pillow and gazed into Charlie’s eyes--noticing the passion in them as she came to.   
  
“No, but...I figured I should be...heading home…” Cassie mumbled.  
  
“You’re not going home.”  
  
“I’m not?” she asked, flattening her body against the sofa and parting her thighs just enough to let air get between them--letting her sweater dress ride up her hips.   
  
Charlie shook his head “no” and ran the tips of his fingers over her thigh. “You tried to test me earlier, honey. And I don’t like that. Being tested.”  
  
Cassie smirked. “You don’t?”  
  
“I don’t…”  
  
Charlie leaned in and pressed a kiss against Cassie’s lips. When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes--his glare menacing and delicious.  
  
“What are you going to do about it?” she asked.  
  
Charlie reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out a silk blindfold. “I would say that “you’ll see”...but if you let me, I’d rather you not see…”  
  
Cassie drew in a deep breath and bit her lip. Charlie leaned in once more and gave Cassie a deeper and more passionate kiss. Then, he rested his body against hers--crushing her with--not the weight of his body, but the volume of his lust. Molecules of passion vibrated between the tight space between their skins--their clothing barely making them immune to the heat. Charlie ran his thumb under the outline of Cassie’s bottom lip.   
  
“Do you want to know what I do to women who push their luck with me?”  
  
Charlie gently pressed his thumb against Cassie’s lip and she welcomed it in her mouth and on her tongue.  
  
“Yes…”

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to @bluestarego for helping me with this! This series was birthed out of us just being thirsty lol


End file.
